User blog:AkuAkuAkuma/Merry Crew of Madness
''Ails and Woes Only Wrought By Grasp of the Inane A blog dedicated to characters I really didn't want to make full-on profiles for since I didn't want to double the number of articles I had on hand for my verse-pages. Virtually everything on here is complete and this is effectively the final roster of characters for the EMPIRE page, pretty much sealing up all that needs to be done for its completion besides the fixing and of some kinks. Enjoy the stories at your leisure. 'Böser Greuel and '''Trauriger Greuel From the tides of birth, two of spirit, two of mind, but same of body did the ever grotesque infant(s) swim out of the canal of his mother; '' "Forsaken" '' was the title they bore in their youth to manhood, no man nor woman could to gaze upon their horrific visage as they would bear the eternal curse of such a memory immortalised into one's consciousness. Their bones were of brittle branches and skin of wilted leaves, the ever bound brothers bore a body incapable of function, agony germinated throughout their frame with every measly step that was planted into the earth. Years melted away and the conjoined kin still lived, still bearing the punishment of life, Böser grew ever resentful of their dilemma and birthed homicidal thoughts while his brother, Trauriger drowned in his own depression, flooding his mind with a multitude of options to rob himself of life. Months advanced forth, the people of village grew weary of the siblings' vile presence and barbarically demanded the corpse of the brothers, as they believed their existence brought vile hexes that damned their children to reach their dates of expiration prematurely; the brothers were crucified, their wails like body joined in unison and trailed across the eternal sky. As the final nail drove into their sickly weak flesh, as if unholy blessing a chaotic, malignant bolt of plasma struck the brothers, transmorphing their entities into something greater, something malevolent. Through purple veil a new being emerged, a hulking monstrosity of muscle and sorrow set afoot, free of the wooden rood, with a lanky pale creature melded with intellect and fury spored from the reaches of the musclebound beast's left arm, all stood fearful in the midst of this enigma. From the tides of birth, two of spirit, two of mind, but same of body, same of thought, '' Punish''. And so with crimson fist and maroon chest the ever bound brethren set forth upon Asterisks to bestow brutal '' justice'' upon those that lay unpleasing gaze upon their visage, never questioning their new state of being..or where such diabolic power emanated from... 'Unendliche Demenz ' Greed is a ravenous entity, it desires and consumes all which does not lay in its hands. It bear not sight for those who deem themselves pure, it only grasps at it's lens, commons, for its consumption. Envy, is a vindictive maiden, seeking to stray man's gaze away from which they desire, for she is a jealous lady laying breath to wails which knick at the heels of the foolish and make pace to her venomous palm once more. By the fifth cycle, both fabrications of insidious thought conjoined in diabolic union, waking in ethereal bodies, spurred a newly lit flame. From the abode of the unborn, even before it was granted welcome into the realm of man, it spits avaricious pleads of mater's teet with the ever-blacked sky claiming ear to it's needs, but no action does the night heed. In mere moment, reality bore a tumor sapping at its flesh and soon disposed of the abnormality into hands of a much more indecisive domain, did ever so an act cause ripples in this pond of an existence. A sphere of combobulated madness and malignance made its presence known in a field vanquished of a beating pulse, with the only heart still apound with that of the earth with the intrusion of such a vile guest on its rigid flesh. The condensed circular mass of chaos spewed open releasing scents too foul to be clenched by nostril hand and granted passage to mayhem yet tamed. Parted from the depths of incubation, lime as the very envy that blankets the reaches of it's intellect, and plastered with mounds of pulsating thew it swapped the air the cloaking it with every breath. This manifestation of malice in its infancy knew fully well what must be done, feed over all that which it desired. 'Ewige Tragödie' The wail of an infant shatters the ever-mute night like hefty weight on faint glass, it's shrieking cling and grasp and forcibly heave at the ear of all who bear it, through the thick veil of noise a man reeking of despair claims call to the cries of the neonate. A father blanketed in the soft pitiful silk of grief and a child cloaked in plague's paw claim presence of each other and with fading beat, panic flowed like liquid agony through the mind of the soon to bereaved. The burden that lay before the patriarch is of magnitude too grand to be bagged by the likes of a single man; soft, tender, deadly flame remains alight in the dome of the fledgling, and it steadily engulfed the reaches of its body with cindering humidity, only the blissful throes of a steadily rotting shell could be felt in the feeble tissue of the decaying tot, with only a catatonic carapace that was its progenitor to bear witness to such display of the flesh revolting against its wearer. As brittle sinew tore asunder from newborn body, vestigial crevices on the visage of the father awoke once more, spewing physical sorrow for the sockets of all to grasp, mortal folly and foible embodied in act. Apound be the heart of the paternal, and as finality approached for his next of kin, salvation, shaded in shadow and racked with immorality and mischief made its person known. Below the guise of saint, the hue of red deviant riddled the air with lies, consumed they were by the breath of a forebearer, blind to soft-spoken falsehood. And with conniving palm both made eternal pact, a sparse chuckle wrought the imp and with the sphere of luna reclaiming the very sky itself, the devil parted with thin veil. A crimson lust flushed the inner sanctum of the former known as "Ewige", accumulate did the malice in his extant anguish and with pale shade the night rid him of the tone of man, pointy reckoning morphed in the dwelling of his maw and pupils ignited to an infernal maroon, all sense of sanity and mortality leaked away from the reaches of his dome. With a howl bagged with famine for a red fare, he struck his ailing, wailing prey with a glare lugging the desire of a midnight meal. 'Projectus' Love, a pathogen of plaguesome breed, infecting, grasping and ultimately seething vile ilk in the cranial crepts of all who are home to an audible ear to its grotesque growl, with the only notionless whisper from its festering maw being: 'breed'. But such a bestial thought in the dome of man grants passage to the wagon that baggages life; when such is stripped from mortal palms bathed by such rankled sentiment, only sorrow cascaded is manifest in the cerebral realm. Present at the facade of liquid agony be only a carapace claiming the woeful moniker of a former identity, with its only epitaph being that of an ashen passion; From the union of two, spit was another into the pasture of life, but flayed was the one in its conception, a lover dear was rid from grasp of the wailful waif. Passaged a year and in cryptic crib, only laid a corpsed infant with whiff of plague, another taken from mournsome fingers. A tide of shelled lament spittled into his domal canvas with every momentum passed. Deeply did the tendril of fiendish affection writhe in the mental scapes of Projectus' benighted and sacked sanctum, deep was the withdrawal of such malefic nectar. Scaled far did Love's poison, though quick was the dejection from the husk of the hallowed, and left in blemish of such baneful liquor was a stimulant of grand potency, pain. To ash went days, to snail passaged months, but to pace swift was this despondency, for to oblivion did this dolorous ecstasy refuse to package to. To and fro beat a heart mounded of gloom bellowed its beat for all to claim its bawl, from plains of a dusked lot set foot a man basked in shade and fleshed in the skin of grief; with sockets seeped of crimson and brain ailed with vexing throes in the scapes of a redding rational, with only gaze a globe of voided hue with in-ear of all yowling a tune of the anguished. A sob most racked of loss. A cry most ill of joy. Category:Blog posts Category:EMPIRE Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Stories